Behind a foxes smile
by crazy DOOM kitten
Summary: It all starts with Naruto's first birthday party but things begin to change. will have SasuNaru YOAI! *Yoai alert*
1. Foxes Smile Chapter I: Happy Birthday!

Foxes Smile: Chapter I Happy Birthday to me.  
  
*Ring, ring, ring wake up, wake up! Ring, ring, ring wake up, wake up! Ring r-WACK * Naruto Uzumaki woke up and glared at his alarm clock. (1) Iruka-sensi had given it to him as a graduation gift and so far the damn thing had proved itself to be Kunai proof, shrunken proof, fire proof, water proof, rock proof, dropped from the edge of the hokage monument proof and even Kage no Bushin jutsu proof. Don't ask about that one with the dropping, that was out of desperation. Needless to say he'd developed a sneaking suspicion that Iruka-sensi had put some sort of scroll in it to make it indestructible. Sending one last hate filled glare at his alarm clock of spooky doom (2) our favourite hyper active Shinobi got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
Most of Naruto's house was a mess, the only person who had ever visited him was Iruka-sensi so why bother cleaning it up. The one exception was his bathroom, Naruto could not stand a dirty bathroom and thus his was spotless. Call it an eccentricity if you will but it's true. Looking in the mirror Naruto sighed and got himself ready for the day noting his threadbare pyjamas. "Need new clothes."  
  
As a last morning ritual Naruto marked and 'x' over a the day circled in red and went out his the door of his apartment mumbling something to himself as he left  
  
"Happy birthday to me."(Colective Awwws)  
  
Naruto arrived at the usual meeting place seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sakura was once again trying to subtly win Sasuke over, trying being the key word.  
  
Naruto had long since given up on trying to win Sakura's heart, she didn't really give a damn about him other than being her team mate to why should he care about her? Of course he still teased her for two reasons. A) People would be suspicious if he didn't keep up appearances and B) it was fun to see her try and kill him, her patience was getting stronger so he had to work harder to get her snap. It was a challenge and he liked challenges. Taking one deep breath Naruto the number one Loudmouth hyperactive ninja put on his (im)famous trademark fox grin and made himself known.  
  
"Oi Sakura-chaaaan!" Sakura, who had been slowly edging closer to Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto for disrupting her "Moment" with Sasuke.  
  
'Heh.' Naruto thought. 'She's irritable today she'll be easier to annoy maybe I won't try as much today no challenge.'  
  
Still grinning like the fool people saw him as Naruto ignored her glare and turned to Sasuke.  
  
"Ne, Kakashi-sensi still not here yet?" "What did you except? Dobe, he's always late." "Stop calling me dobe pretty-boy!" "Naruto stop being rude to Sasuke-kun!" "He started it!!!!" And thus Naruto Uzimaki's day started, of course it would a lot differently than usual  
  
They were still waiting, had been waiting for a few hours. Kakashi-sensi was always late but never this late. Well he has been but that usually means the something bad was coming. This was not a good sign.  
  
"Ah! I see him!" Naruto who had been staring up at the sky and willing the sun not to shine so bright in his eyes sat up ( A/N: how the sun could shine in his eyes when he usually has them closed is beyond me.) when and looked in the direction Sakura had shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together and Kakashi-sensi lust shrugged. "Sorry I slept in then had to go pick someone up" 'Slept in huh? I wonder if I gave him my alarm clock would he be her on time every blue moon? Is the alarm clock Kakashi-sensi proof? Will have to test the theory later.Who did he pick up.'  
  
Naruto looked behind Kakashi and saw a pair of smiling eyes and a scar across the mans face. "Iruka-sensi!" Was about all the waning Iruka got as he was tackled by a yellow and orange blur. "Iruka-sensi what are you doing here?! Not complaining or anything but still curious." "Naruto." Kakashi sighed "If you will get off him it will al be explained." With a blush and a clumsy apology Naruto clambered off Iruka and stood in front of the adults waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well." Kakashi started. "We don't have a mission today-"  
  
"WHAT?! Then why are we here Kakashi-sensi?"  
  
"Clam down Sakura there is a reason for being here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Iruka spoke up this time putting his hand on Naruto's head and mussing it up in a father like manner. "Today's Naruto's birthday so were going celebrate!"  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped. Iruka-sensi had actually remembered that today was his birthday! SUGIO!!!!!!(3) That in and of itself was probably going to be his best birthday present ever! "You mean I get a birthday party?!"  
  
Iruka looked down at Naruto and grinned happy to see Naruto so honestly excited. "Of course why else would I say we would be celebrating it?"  
  
Naruto Uzumaki stood there for a second before it truly dawned on him what was going on and he let out a whoop of joy.  
  
"Alright I'm going to have my first birthday party!" Then proceeded to tackle Iruka in a fierce hug once again knocking the chunin to the ground.  
  
Tada! My first Naruto Fan fic! You like? Hate? Let me know! I have an alarm clock like that; my cousin Katy gave it to me for Christmas. I still need kill her for that.. Watch Invader Zim then you'll understand Sugoi = awesome or some were around there  
  
P.S. Though I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you flame me I will hunt you down and burn you ALIVE!!!! That's all buh bye! 


	2. Foxes Smile Chapter II: Shopping with Ir...

Foxes Smile Chapter II: Shopping with Iruka-sensei and Naruto  
  
Responses  
  
Bronze Eagle: So glad you like the fic so far! It's my first Naruto fic so I'm a little unsure of some things. The SasuNaruness will begin in this chapter so no worries and about that. KakaIru? Why do you think Kakashi "slept in?"  
  
Chibi Dragon: Yay my fic is kawaii!! Sorry you don't like Yoai dear but if it makes you feel better Sasuke and Naruto are a little young 13/12 to have a real physical relationship. At least that's what I think. For now its puppy love (pun intended) but maybe in a later fic it'll develop. a sequel already? This is only the first chapter! Anyway thanx for the review CD I hope you'll review again!  
  
Firedraygon97: Wee you like me you really, really like me! Yes there will be KakaIru but only hints, This IS Naruto's birthday ya know..YAY you're Canadian too! Weeee! I'm not alone!  
  
Mara-chan: Yay! I love you! *Gives Mara a cookie * yes I will be adding more internal dialog and there will be different POV's. This chapter is Sasuke ^_^ going to need internal dialog, he doesn't talk much.Oh yeah about the angst, there will be a little only I mean this IS a humor fic after all .  
  
Amy-chan: I have a great story! WAI!!!! *Glomps Amy-chan * Thanx for the spelling correction glad to know someone out there won't let me make a fool of myself.  
  
Kaira-chan: You my dear are EVIL! -.- But I like evil so hey no biggy ne? ^_^ Well I'm glad you like my fic keep reading!  
  
Insomnia Productions: AHHHHHH!!!! *Jumps up and now like a little schoolgirl * one of my fave writers reviewed me! EEEEEEEE I'm so giddy! Yes you're right I DO need a beta reader so if anyone's interested review me tell me your e-mail address and we'll see  
  
Monkfish: Weeee! Go G.I.R! And I do have an alarm clock like that to.-,- my cousin is SO lucky she lives several provinces away... Of course I will see her this summer MUWAHAHAHAHA!!! *Ahem * Glad you like my ficcy so far and hop you keep reading!^_^  
  
Shinigami: Thanx for the review but please work on your grammar dear. (I shoulden throw stones in glass houses.)  
  
Dragon_yaoi: Thank you for the spelling corrections dear! *gives dragon a cookie * glad to know you like my fic to far despite it's faults  
  
Shadow Faerie: Yes I updated soon! Same weekend! One AM.*grumbles * you are so lucky I love you people! And don't worry I won't stress too much! I'm doing this fic for fun!  
  
Okay that's it for now anyone who didn't get a response will get one next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Sasuke: Thank GOD! I do however own this fic ant all the current Shonen Jump volumes up to date and a Naruto plush ( I got it at an anime Con. ^_^ ) now on with the fic!  
  
I can't BELIEVE this! Why did Iruka-sensei drag me along with him and Naruto? Gah! I don't care if he is a Chunin I'll get him for this.  
  
/But then Naruto might get mad at you, Iruka-sensei IS one of his favorite people... / Gah who are you!?  
  
/The voice in your head silly who else would I be? /  
  
The aruthor?  
  
/Touché, but I'm not her now back to the subject at hand. /  
  
There was a subject?  
  
/Yes stupid! Naruto! /  
  
What about the dobe?  
  
/Well first off you should REALLY stop calling him that; secondly what are you going to get him for his birthday/  
  
Why should I get him anything at all?  
  
/Because he's your friend!/  
  
No he's not!  
  
/Yes he is or you wouldn't be thinking about getting him something./  
  
I'm not YOU are!  
  
/and I AM you so you are thinking about it!/  
  
The fact that that logic work's scares me.  
  
/It should! Now I'll be leaving you to ponder your gift to Naruto in relative peace but "I'll be back!"/  
  
The phrase copyright infringement ran briefly through Sasuke's now unoccupied head. (Ha I made a funny) Shrugging it off Sasuke stopped brooding/talking to himself and brought himself back to the matter at hand. Shopping with Iruka-sensei and Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke? Are you alright? You zoned out there for a minute."  
  
Sasuke blinked and looked up at Iruka. Damn voice in his head this is all his fault. The fact that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity never crossed Sasukes mind.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Iruka-sensei I was just thinking.  
  
"OI Iruka-sensi look!"  
  
Sasuke let out a sigh of thanx for Naruto's timing. Iruka-sensei would have wanted to talk about what he'd been thinking about and he did not like the perspective of having to explain to some one why he was arguing with him self over Naruto no less!  
  
"Hey Sasuke hurry up!" Naruto shouted getting his attention and pointing towards a small food stand. Said stand seemed to be serving Onomaki (Is that the right spelling?) and was it him or was the girl running the stand wearing a giant spatula strapped to her back? (Yes that is Ukyo)  
  
Sasuke let out a long drawn out sigh. Naruto Iruka-sensei and himself had eaten at the stand with the spatula girl, who as it turned out was on her way to a place called Nerima and were now trying to get Naruto out of the changing room. Well Iruka-sensei was Sasuke found the whole situation entertaining and decided to stayed out of it.  
  
"For the love of- Naruto how am I going to be able to tell if the clothes your wearing fit right or not if you won't come out of the stall and let me see?"  
  
"Like hell I'm coming out of here in THIS outfit!"  
  
"Naruto just come out!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"If you do I'll buy you Ramen for the rest of the week!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really." (Huzzah that's from Shrek!)  
  
Iruka-sensei may be a wonderful teacher but as a parent he had a lot to learn. You shouldn't bribe a kid all the time it spoils them.  
  
Standing up Sasuke looked at Naruto as he grudgingly walked out of the stall. Thought flew out the proverbial window when he saw Naruto in his new clothes. He wore a tight fitting Black T-shirt with an orange spiral all around the front. You could see the lithe muscle definition through. Apparently all that training he went through did him some good. His pants were the loose hip hugger kind that got wider as they went down and completely done in a gray, black and white camo pattern. The pants were a little low and showed a small bit of Naruto's stomach and was it just his imagination or was there some sort of spiral pattern there?  
  
"Ne Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke blinked and looked into Naruto's face. His eyes were open, which was becoming an increasing rarity these day and Sasuke wondered how he had never noticed what a brilliant shade of blue they were.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if you liked it or not Sasuke."  
  
He's cute when he pouts like that. Ah! No bad thought!  
  
"I-I think it look's good on you Naruto."  
  
"Really?"  
  
'Really, really." He's blushing, I'M blushing. I never noticed how cute he could look when he smiles like that. Gah! Bad Sasuke we do not think about our teammates like that! Stupid voice he planted these thoughts here! (a/n: Yup he's definitely loosing it tee hee)  
  
Naruto was about to say something when Iruka-sensei called him over and sent him back into the stall more clothes in hand. Once Naruto had entered the stall Iruka-sensei walked up to him and handed him some money.  
  
"Use this to buy his birthday present I'll keep him distracted until you're done okay."  
  
Sasuke just nodded, took the money and set off to find Naruto a birthday gift.  
  
Well, Chapter two done and ready! You like? You better! I stayed up until one in the morning to get this to you people! I need ideas on some gifts for Naruto. I already know what Sasuke's going to get him and the whole shopping with Iruka is a present. But I need ideas so review and tell me!  
  
Like before Flamers will suffer pain. Lots and lots of pain! 


	3. Foxes Smile Chapter III: Sasukes Present...

Behind a foxes Smile Chapter III: Sasuke's present or Kakashi's master plan  
  
Responses:  
  
Silver Ruby: Thanx for the tip! I will do so. Glad you like the fic so far hopefully you'll like this chapter too!  
  
Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: Yes the outfit DOES scream Uke, that was the idea after all, sorry I won't be making them any older that they are but maybe I'll do a sequel to this fic where they are if you ask REALLY hard. You think he's uke-ish now wait till I get him some accessories.  
  
Bronze Eagle: Yes I already thought of ramen, with Naruto it's kinda a prerequisite don't Ya think?  
  
Sadistic Demon: Yes very yummy ^_^ Sasuke thinks so too *laughs evily *  
  
Shadow Faerie: Glad you appreciate my dedication dear! Marshmellows? Can we make s'mores? Hm.this gives me an idea.  
  
Lady Adako: Thank you for the correction! And they will get together soon no worries!  
  
Amy-chan: once again thanx for the correction dear and glad you like my chapter, I stayed up until ONE $@#@# AM to finish it!  
  
Shinigami: You did? Sorry! *feels Bad and gives Shinigami a cookie * don't be mad at me!  
  
Yaoi not yoai: thank you for correcting me love!  
  
Firedraygon97: good to know it's appreciated dear. No worries about the lack of ideas I don't have any that's why I'm asking you people!  
  
Japime girl: AHHH one of my fave writers! It's cute and original? YAY! P.S keep going on "What's luv got to do with it"  
  
Kaira-chan: Never said evil was a bad thing. I think it's an endearing trait ^_^ yes I like the whole Sasuke going evil thing myself to.  
  
Gelfling: I like that typo too.. lol thanx for bringing that to my attention dear it is funny! ^_^ oh and your ideas hm. Kama sutra? I like that.. MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
SW: I like that outfit too just wait I'm not done with either of them yet! And if you DO make some fan art for this give me a link to it and I'll post in my Bio  
  
Morien Alexander: Yes it's all good *grins *  
  
@.@ Look at all the reviews! I feel so special. You people really do care! Weeee! Chapter three already! Hey a made a rhyme! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I make a rhyme every time! *Gets hit by rotten fruit * yuck! Every one's a critic huh. Hey People you know how Ukyo was a cameo in the last chapter? Well I would like at least one new cameo for each chapter. This one's going to have Xellos from Slayers. So if any of you have any ideas tell me the name of the character and the series he/she/it is from and I might put him/her/it in! A big Hug and kiss to my Beta reader monkfish! I love you dear!!!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Don't sue, don't rub it in -.-  
  
Sasuke Uchiha had been searching the shops of Konohagakure village for about  
  
an hour and soon needed to get back to where Iruka-sensei would be waiting. What was he doing you ask? Well, besides talking to himself he was searching for the perfect gift to give Naruto.  
  
'WHY does he have to be so hard to shop for!?' Sasuke screamed ^^;; Internally sounds scary. It wasn't that he hadn't gotten the blond bombshell anything already, but he just hadn't found anything that seemed to fit Naruto. 'Why am I doing this in the first place?'  
  
/Because you LOVE him!/  
  
'I do not!'  
  
/Then why so much trouble over trying to find him the perfect gift?/  
  
'Because. because umm.I hate it when your right.'  
  
/Admitting something to yourself is the first step to your goals!/  
  
'So what if I feel something. What are the chances he'll return the same feelings? He likes Sakura remember?'  
  
/Does he really?/  
  
'You're doing this on purpose aren't you?!'  
  
/Doing what on purpose? /  
  
'Making me think these things!'  
  
/No I am not, I am merely a manifestation of your deepest thoughts. Every thing I say you already know, you just don't want to acknowledge,which is why I'm here/  
  
' Damn you and your being right all the time.'  
  
/Yeah, yeah, well I'll be leaving you to your shopping now, but I will return!/  
  
Sasuke groaned and sat down on an empty bench to look over what he had already gotten his secret crush. He had bought some ramen that was a no brainer, and a pair of gloves that would go with the outfit he was wearing. Just thinking about Naruto in it made him drool/blush. They were black with spirals on the palms, and had smiley faces with their tongues sticking out on the back. But Sasuke still needed to find something that would prove to Naruto he cared.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"AHH!"  
  
Startled, Sasuke looked up to see the smiling face of what he guessed to be some sort of priest. Said 'priest' had shoulder length purple hair, his eyes closed, with a big smile that was rather reminiscent of Naruto's fox grin. Probably used for the same reason too, hide what was really behind his eyes. (Yes this is Xellos!)  
  
"What the hell are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
  
"Hah hah, that thought hadn't occurred to me. I was merely wondering if perhaps you would like some help?"  
  
"With what?" The priest was starting to creep him out, and that smile was truly disturbing.  
  
"I can't help but notice that you seem to be having trouble looking for a gift, for some one special, a loved one perhaps?"  
  
"W-what? N-no he's a teammate and a really good friend. And why am I telling you this?" (*Sigh * still can't say it out loud can you? Poor Sasuke MUWAHAHAHA!)  
  
"I can't answer that, but perhaps this 'good friend' would appreciate this."  
  
Seemingly, from out of nowhere, the priest pulled a baby fox from his cape and held it gently before Sasuke.  
  
"I found the poor fellow hiding behind a tree not far from here, it's mother and siblings were dead by the time I got there."  
  
The kit was small, probably the runt, but was unbelievably cute; he had coppery red fur, highlights the color of blood and black marks on his paws, tips of his ears and tail. What really stood out were the little guys eyes. They were the same intense shade of blue as Naruto's own crystal orbs. If Sasuke had been penchant to such things he would have grinned. This gift was exactly what he'd been looking for!  
  
"Ummm how much would you like for him?"  
  
The priest smiled and held out the kit to him.  
  
"I believe that no price is necessary just make sure your 'good friend' gets him."  
  
Sasuke was ecstatic to say the least. As he gently took hold of the baby fox he looked up at the weird priest.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Oh I am Xellos, the trickster priest!"  
  
Sasuke blinked for a second and the guy was gone, just like that.  
  
"Weird."  
  
Shrugging the oddity off Sasuke rushed back to were he was meeting with Iruka and Naruto, the kit safely hidden in a fold of his shirt.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
'Jeez! I can't believe this!'  
  
Sakura was fuming, not only was she stuck making reservations at some random place with Kakashi-sensei for Naruto's birthday party, but SASUKE was shopping with Iruka-sensei and Naruto. To top it all off she didn't even have a present for Naruto.  
  
"Say, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"You haven't gotten Naruto a present yet have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well how about this."  
  
Kakashi handed Sakura a pouch filled with money and smiled.  
  
"You go shopping while I get some stuff done, and meet me over there when you're done." He pointed to a small fountain with benches surrounding it. And was it just her, or was Sasuke talking to a weird priest over there? Shrugging it off Sakura turned around to see that Kakashi -was- had already gone.  
  
"I wish he'd stop doing that. Oh well, time to shop!"  
  
Momentarily she wonderd what exactly her sensei was up to before heading off into the endless sea of shop's and store's  
  
Well thus ends Chapter three! Took me longer than I had expectedâE¦ Oh well do you people like? Tell me! If you flame me I will hunt you down and slaughter your family! . Then burn you ALIVE!!!! Ne way I STILL need ideas for presents and Cameos so tell me in your Reviews! Oh and a big glomps to my Beta reader. I LOVE YOU! 


	4. Foxes Smile Chapter IV: Sakura shops or ...

Behind a Foxes Smile Chapter IV: Sakura goes shopping or Naruto ponders Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So don't sue me please?  
  
Responses ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ It has come to my attention that I missed two people who reviewed the second chapter but didn't get a response so as an apology amakasu toko , and Sakura&Sasuke both get brownies!  
  
Amakasu toko: Yes I like inner Sasuke, he's one of my greatest creations ^_^ Oh and you gave me a present! WAI! *huggles her sasunaru plushie * I wuv you!  
  
Sakura and Sasuke: Sorry Sakura this is a Sasu/Naru Yaoi fic glad you like that Sasuke!  
  
tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: YAY!!! I love you! Sasuke doing naughty things to Naruto yummy! Don't take a cold shower take a warm one with someone else!  
  
Firedraygon97: Yes Xellos IS awesome! Yes Naruto BLUSH WAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA! *ahem * keep on reviewing dear!  
  
Eli Tan: I know I, the idea of a baby fox came to me with a mallet, no really it threatens to hurt me if I didn't write it.  
  
Miki: Yes very cute, just wait till the baby fox gets into trouble ^_^  
  
Silver Ruby: I know I want a pet fox now too.*gives SR a fox plush *  
  
SuIcIdE: Wee! Funny AND original! I'm happy to know you're enjoying my fic Su, if you weren't I probably would have cried.  
  
Celelorien: lol yes Sasukes inner voice is very entertaining isn't it? All hail Xellos! Great ideas for presents. Coming up with my own ideas is icky sometimes, especially when said ideas try to hurt me. .  
  
Bunny: Yay! My stories cute! ^_^  
  
Keira maxwell: No Naruto isn't the fox but that IS the premise for another fic I'm writing and don't worry Naru-chan will LOVE his presents from Sasuke ^_^ Wuffieluver: Wow. that's a lot of reviews.0.0 I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! ^_^ I feel so warm and fluffy knowing you like my fic enough to post three separate reviews for each chapter CONSECTIVLY!!!! AH!!!! There's a reviewing school? NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Japime gurl: Yes your one of my Favs ^_^ damn writes block it's EVIL and not evil in the good way it's evil in the annoying Kefka way. Damn clown boy hate him so much.-_- Weee another Xellos worshiper all hail the trickster priest!  
  
Hikari: I like foxes too ^_^ this the one in this fic! Sorry I couldn't post in three days I feel bad now..-.-  
  
Beverly: yes XELLOS MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaira-chan: lol I love you dear ^_^ *gives her yami a cup of coffee to wake her up * wake up sunshine!  
  
Anime Lass: Sasuke + Naruto + bowl of chocolate = yummy ^_^ oh can I see your frying pan? I wanna frying pan!  
  
MiakaKiller: Yes yet another Xellos lover! Weee everyone loves me! ^_^  
  
Bronze Eagle: I used your suggestion! ^_^ I'm actually going to add an shot bit at the end of the chapters for the while with the cast along with each the new cameos in the next chapters! ^_^  
  
Shinigami: I love cookies too! *eats a cookie * My fic is wonderful? *eye's go watery * I Love you!!! *huggles shinigami *  
  
Shadow Faerie: Yes s'mores are all good. Don't worry I'm brain dead too yay! Let's shout out to all the braid dead fic writes of the world!  
  
Morien Alxander: awww your dog sounds so cute! I wuv puppies!   
  
Great googamooga! 0ver 50 reviews! *Passes out *  
  
G.I.R: WEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Comes to* I can't believe I have so many reviews. Anyway thank you Bronze Eagle for this installments Cameo's, I'll have fun with this chapter Muwahahaha! . To those who gave me ideas for presents, I LOVE YOU to those didn't I love you anyway ^_^  
  
Sakura wandered down the aisles of many stores looking for a present for Naruto. She had gotten him some new flavors of instant ramen, and considering whom she was shopping for that was a prerequisite. One thing still bothered her about the whole deal. Naruto said that this was his first birthday party. She knew that most adults seemed to hold a great deal of malice towards Naruto for some unknown reason, the pranks he pulled, no matter how bad, didn't merit the kind of hatred he got. However to only now get a birthday when he's turning 13 was wrong as far as she was concerned.  
  
"Well, nothing to do but make this the best birthday party ever! But how?" She continued to drift through the stores in her quest for the ultimate gift. 'Hmmm. some candy maybe?' Entering a large candy store she noticed a pair of kids with tri-colored hair having a conversation. "Yami, where's Bakura and Marik?"  
  
"Good RA! We lost the tomb robber AND the lunatic?"  
  
"Ryou and Malik are with them too."  
  
"Damnit! Let's go aibou we need to find them before this entire  
village goes up in smoke!"  
  
Blinking, Sakura walked past the now panicked pair and looked around the store seeing if perhaps she'll find her proverbial Holy Grail here. There were gumi's, suckers and sweets of all kinds in the store but one thing caught her attention. It was perfect! "It" was a gigantic plush panda holding a huge jar of all sorts of candy. 'Oh this is PREFECT!' Quickly stepping up to the cashier Sakura pointed at the sugar-toting panda and asked how much it cost.  
  
"Well it's actually for sale, you see everyone seems to think the things to big and never buy it." Sakura couldn't believe her good luck! Some one up there must REALLY like her! (A/N: Not really but she's okay and a sugar high Naruto is too fun an idea to pass up ^_^) Well needless to say Sakura bought the Candy Panda. The shop owner was even kind enough to box and gift-wrap it for her. Briefly though Sakura wondered if giving Naruto THIS much sugar was a good idea but ignored it  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else.  
  
Naruto sat on one of the benches near a fountain waiting for both Iruka-sensei and Sasuke. He wore the same Sasuke had seen him in, but now had a few accessories; chains dangled around his waist hooked from the belt loops, black wrist bands on each arm, the right one having spikes on it, a dark blue collar around his neck with a tag that said "Bite Me". (Iruka- sensei thought it was funny) a stud on the lobe of his left ear. He had wanted to get his tongue done too, but Iruka-sensei had nearly gone into epileptic shock at the very idea so that was nixed. Naruto sighed and leaned against the back of the bench. The sky was exceptionally blue today, only light fluffy clouds across the azure sky.  
  
'I wonder what Iruka-sensei is up to.?' Iruka had told Naruto to wait for him and Sasuke here because there was something he had to pick up. Not that he was complaining or anything, the short respite gave him time to think. Yes he thinks just not often.  
  
"Naruto-kun!"  
  
Blinking, Naruto looked around and saw Hinata walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I was looking for you."  
  
"Really? Why?" Hinata sat beside him, a nervous smile on her lips and blushing like mad, she pulled a small package from her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"I-I heard t-that it's your b-birthday today s-so I got you s- something."  
  
Naruto blinked how had she found out? He had never told anyone today was his birthday, never thought anyone would care.  
  
"I ran into Kakashi-sensei and he told me."  
  
THAT made sense  
  
Hinata handed Naruto the small package. He opened it slowly carefully, afraid it might be fragile. Naruto gasped when he saw what she had gotten him. It was a small charm made of silver in the shape of a fox's head His name was Lovingly carved on the back.  
  
"Hinata-chan.wow.." For once in his life Naruto was speechless. He had never received anything so thoughtful before.  
  
"When I put this on I'll never take it off!" He grinned and hugged Hinata tightly. Letting go he took the charm and hooked it onto his collar beside the "Bite Me" tag.  
  
"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to come to my birthday party?" It was Hinata's turn to be speechless not like that was anything new but she was none the less.  
  
"I-I would like th-that v-very much Naruto-kun."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just call me Naruto, we're friends right?" Hinata smiled and blushed, Naruto had said they were friends!  
  
"Oi dobe what are you doing?" Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see Sasuke who was carrying several small packages and one lager one with small holes in it.  
  
"Stop calling Naruto dobe Sasuke-kun!" They both jumped a little startled. Hinata never shouted like that, let alone at Sasuke.  
  
"Ah I-I mean that it's rude to call people names." Naruto just grinned and patted Hinata on the back.  
  
"That's okay Hinata-chan he never listens to ME when I tell him to stop calling me that. Maybe he'll listen to you." Smiling shyly Hinata sat down beside Naruto again, but made a mental note that Sasuke was competition for her Naruto's heart.  
  
And thus ends another chapter in Behind a Foxes smile! So you like? Anyway, sorry to all you pure Sasu/Naru fans but I HAD to add Hinata! She's isn't nearly as annoying as Sakura and Sasuke can't have EVERYTHING go his was. Don't worry though he DOES get Naruto in the end. Oh and since I liked the Yu-Gi-Oh cameo there will be more of them along with others. On a Related note I need an idea for a name of the baby fox! Bye for now loves!  
  
P.S. I love it when people give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism anyone who flames me will be burned alive and used to make s'mores! Mmmmm s'mores.^_^ P.P.S My Beta reader, monkfish (ALL HAIL MONKFISH!) has threatened to hurt ppl who flame me ^_^ 


	5. Behind a Foxes smileChapter V: Still wai...

Behind a Foxes Smile Chapter V: Still waiting or why Kakashi's a Pervert   
  
AH don't hurt me! *hides * I'm frail and infirm! Anyway. Today's cameos are Chichiri by me, more YGO from Shadow Faerie, and the Trigun crew from Celelorien. In other news I LOVE THE NEW HARRY POTTER BOOK! ^_^ Needed to get that out of my system ya know.Oh and Thanks to Lady Adako, I now have a name for the fox kit. Her name is Ranka! Thank you to all whom suggested! I love you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There you happy HUH!   
  
They were waiting. For what you might ask? Well, a better question would be for whom? Kakashi was, as usual, late. Go figure. So our group of well. whatever you would call a group like this were waiting. Yup just waiting and Kakashi's creeply conspicuous lateness was allowing each member of our group to think, or scheme depending on their mood.  
  
Hinata was well.she's too nice to scheme but, ah hell, she's pondering okay?! She was trying to figure out how she could win Naruto's heart. Sasuke was definitely a threat to her plan. Hopefully there won't be any other problems. Of course she wasn't surprised that Naruto was being noticed, he was after all one of the cutest boys in the village. At least as far as SHE was concerned.  
  
Next in line was Sasuke who was in turn, glaring at Hinata and ogling Naruto. Then there was that damn voice in Sasuke's head, it just wouldn't SHUT UP!  
  
/ Oh COME ON! You can't be that surprised that you're not the only one to notice Naruto!/  
  
'I thought most of the village hated him though.'  
  
/ MOST of the village, not all! /  
  
'Anyway, soon I shall put plan "Make Naruto Mine"* into action'  
  
/Right.I'll just be leaving you for now./  
  
'That's right Mr. Know-it-all-voice-in-my-head be afraid, be very afraid!'  
  
/ I'm not even going to reply to that./  
  
Next in line is our dear Naruto. Isn't he cute? You just wanna hug him and kiss him. Of course, Sasuke would probably kill you if you even tried; that makes it kinda moot don't it? Well. Anyway, Naruto's confused in his position I would be too. Lets see what's going on in HIS head.  
  
'Why is Sasuke glaring at Hinata? What is that look in his eyes when he looks at me, for that matter? I mean its not like he could actually like me could he? I wish! He did look cute when he blushed though. Maybe I can get him to notice me today.'  
  
Well it looks like Sasuke's going to win Naruto over today after all. Next is Sakura! She's currently congratulating herself on her wonderful find. Honestly I would be too. That Candy panda is awesome! She's also thinking of a way to get Sasuke, of course we all know that's never going to happen.  
  
And last, but not least, is Iruka-sensei! Who is being way over protective of Naruto and glaring at both Sasuke AND Hinata! Isn't that just so cute? He's also eyeing Sakura's giant box, if that's what he thinks it is, they're all doomed!   
!!!!!!!!CHANGE OF WRITING STYLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto sighed and looked at the box on Sasuke's lap wondering what exactly was in it. That's when it happened.  
  
A crazy looking kid with sand-blond spiky hair, that was vaguely reminiscent of a pineapple**, ran by toting what looked to be a giant key.  
  
"MUWHAHAHAHA! I did it! I stole the Key Blade HAHAHAH"  
  
He was quickly followed by a boy with tri-colored hair and ruby eyes.  
  
"Ra damnit Marik get your crazy ass back here!"  
  
Every one in the group blinked for a few seconds before Naruto returned his attention the box on Sasuke's lap.  
  
"Ne Sasuke what's in the box?" Sasuke smiled at Naruto and held the box out for him to take.  
  
"Why don't you open it and find out?" Naruto blushed and set the box on his lap. Gently, slowly, he opened the box then gasped when he saw the contents.  
  
The tiny kit who had been sleeping looked up at Naruto from the bottom of the box and made a happy little yipping sound. This earned her a chorus of "aww's" from everyone there. Naruto carefully picked the small kit up out of the box and held her close to him. She immediately began to lick his face. Naruto turned to Sasuke eyes wide.  
  
"She's for me?" Sasuke nodded a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"What are you going to name her Naruto?" Sakura asked only slightly jealous that Sasuke had gotten Naruto such a wonderful gift. Naruto looked the kit over noting how her eyes were the exact same shade as his. Her red fur glistened in the sunlight like a flame.  
  
"Ranka, Her name's Ranka."  
  
That's when Kakashi FINALLY showed up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, but I got run over by a blond guy in a bright red trench coat and a priest carrying a giant cross." A resounding chorus of "DON'T LIE!" immediately followed.  
  
"Well, anyway, I found the perfect place for Naruto's birthday party, so follow me!" And they were off. Like a heard of turtles  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were walking side by side; Ranka curled around Naruto's shoulder fast asleep. When they saw four people talking. The first girl was rather short, dwarfed by her three companions. Her raven blue hair only went down to the nape of her neck.  
  
"Honestly I don't know how those idiots managed to keep getting away from us." The next to speak was one of the men he wore a strange white and black jump suit and his pale blond hair was cropped short.  
  
"Me neither but Vash IS my brother, so Legato and I shall help you look. We'll check the doughnut stands and you two can check the bars."  
  
With that they went their separate ways in search of this elusive "Vash"  
  
Naruto turned to Sasuke and shrugged.  
  
"A lot of weirdos in the village today, huh?" Sasuke nodded agreeing with Naruto. The priest that had given him Ranka had definitely been weird, as had those two spiky haired boys and the four people they had just seen. It was almost as if some weird cosmic force was bringing them here for some yet unknown reason. (Kitten: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! )  
  
It was then that Naruto and Sasuke bumped into someone.  
  
"Ah much apologies no da!" Looking up the two boys saw yet another priest, this one with blue hair and bangs that seemed to defy gravity.  
  
"Are you two okay na no da? I wasn't watching where I was going no da."  
  
" We're okay." Naruto answered. "What about you?"  
  
"Ah, I'm just fine no da. But I really must be going I'm very late no da!" And he vanished into his hat.  
  
Sasuke just shook his head and sighed.  
  
'Another crazy disappearing priest, what a day!'  
  
Naruto just shrugged grabbed Sasuke's hand.  
  
"C'mon slow poke, we need to catch up with Kakashi and the others!" They soon arrived at their destination, a small bar with a glowing neon sign that read. "crazy DOOM kittens Kareoke bar and grill! All ages welcome!" One thought flew through Naruto's shocked mind.  
  
'I'm going to KILL Kakashi-sensei.'  
  
Ranka, it seemed, agreed   
  
*- That line I borrowed WITH PERMISSOIN from Venus and her fic "Tag your it" if you haven't read it yet do so. **- Yes. Well the first time I saw Yami no Malik the first thing I thought was that his hair reminded me of pineapple fronds.yeah. I know I'm insane. IMPORTANT NOTE READ!!!!!!!!  
  
And TA DA!! After so long I manage to come out with yet another chapter of this monstrosity! Fear me! Any way I AM sorry this took so long but I hit writer's block. Fortunately your reviews helped me knock it down. Speaking of which. HOLY CHEESE 94 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I didn't think this fic would ever be so popular! Okay now I have a list of request I need to continue this fic. One, I need songs for the characters to sing. I already have one for Naruto but I need some for the others. Two, cameo suggestions as always. Three, I want to add Garra and make this a Garra vs. Sasuke vs. Hinata for Naruto thing but I have yet to see him in the Manga or anime I have so please e-mail me or post on a review any info you have on him okay? Thanx and that is all!   
  
RESPONSES!  
  
Firedraygon97: Hmm. well you'll just have to find out wont you MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! . Sorry this chapter took so long.  
  
Soltain: So I need to check my grammar more? Thanx for telling me ^_^ No I will not stop the cameos because believe it or not there's a REASON they're here. About the notes. I usually do them souly for humor value so don't read if you don't want to. And about Sakura. I don't know about you but I find her some what shallow.Ah well each the their own!  
  
Neko Senshi Erin: Foxes are part of the cat family? I didn't know that, learn something new every day don't ya? ^_^ That's like how pandas are more closely related to raccoons than bears. ^_^  
  
Keira maxwell: *blushes * well. glad you like the YGO cameo ^_^ you like Seto/Jou to? YAY all my friends don't like it.-.-. any way hope you like the cameos for this chapter too ^_^  
  
^_^: Wow look at all those names. Kinda to bad I didn't use them ne? ah well maybe I'll use them in another fic yeah I think I'll do that!  
  
JadeTiger: Yay! And hopefully Hinata isn't going to be Sasuke's only competition MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Celelorien: Huzza! CANDYPANDA! ^_^ To be completely honest the candy panda was a spur of the moment thing much like Sasuke's voice in his head. You like Naruto's outfit to? YAY I'm kinda looking for some one (or more than one) to do fan art for this. Oh thanx for the cameo suggestions one piece. maybe later!  
  
Silver: You think so too? Hinata is so my fave female char in Naruto. She's just so cute!  
  
Jin: Yes dear I know. I fixed it already.-.-  
  
Monkfish: Weee lookit my Beta reader actually re-reads this after she's read it and fixed my mistakes! She so ROKS!  
  
SW: Really you'd draw that? PLEASE!! *huggles * I like that the Sasuke vs. Hinata thing too  
  
Lady Adako: YAY thank you for the foxes name! When I herd/read it, it just seemed to fit so well with the the kit so I thought YES HUZZA!! I love, love triangles.   
  
CrystalinElf: I like the YGO cameo's too ^_^ and the competition is going to get MUCH worse or better depending on your point of view ^_^  
  
Sliver Ruby: Your welcome dear! I hope you like Naruto's reaction I do.  
  
Tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: Hey this is the wonderful girl that gave me a poem based off one of my other fics she's so cool! Don't worry the YGO cast won't be going anywhere nor will Hinata. I like them too much ^_^  
  
Sadistic Demon: oh yes sugar high Naruto is going to be much fun ^_^ sorry about the mix up. YAY I have a frying pan! FEAR ME FLAMERS I HAVE THE POWAH!!! *Ahem * anyway. Angst Angel stop hitting SD she can type whatever she wants!  
  
Sakura and Sasuke: Sorry Sakura Sasuke's getting Naruto but you can have this! *gives her a Naruto plushie * Now please eat or you'll waste away!  
  
Morien Alexander: wai! The fics super cute! I DID change the summary! * cries*  
  
Kaira-chan: Sorry! Any way thanx for the suggestions love *knocks yami out with her new frying pan * there problem solved! ^_^  
  
Shadow Faerie: *snerk * that was so funny! Which is why I used it! Hope you don't mind ^_^ YAY M&M's ^_^  
  
Kris: Yes go Hikaris! I kinda like them cute and uke-ish but wait till you see what Marik did to HIS Hikari ^_^ this fic is becoming way too much fun! Huzza I'm unique! *plays with one of your pom poms * tee hee  
  
Shinigami: YAY I'm loved! Like a friend! My favorite cookie is double chocolate chunk ^_^ nothing wrong with being a freak. My best friends are freaks! Yes dear you are very weird, nothing wrong with that though.  
  
Uni: yes I know.*sigh * I've been corrected a number of times. ^_^'  
  
Dillon: Sorry but each time I hear Shuuichi I see Shuichi from Gravitation. Mmmmm Yuuki.^_^ Glad you like the cameos so far and hope you like the one's to come!  
  
Bronze Eagel: Yes I like Hinata-chan too she's so awesome! Her stupid family being mean to her.bastards.and yes Ryou and Malik will be in an upcoming chapter ^_^  
  
Vu Texas me?: Okay only two people don't like my cameos. Two reviews out of 94 (yay ego boost) so I really don't care if you don't like them. Believe it of not they DO serve a Purpose, besides comedy value that is.^_^ I am perfectly aware of how in the series this would so not work but this is a work of fiction that beat me over the head till I wrote it so it really doesn't matter. Also since this is a fan fic I can dress Naruto any way I please! Look at it this way at least I haven't put him in a dress ^_^ Logic is overrated, that's what I think anyway. Well either way like or don't like read or don't read it's really up to you!  
  
Acid Burn: And right after some one says they don't like Naruto's outfit some one says they love it! ^_^ take that!  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Yes mayhem MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!^_^; Anyway.Sasuke gave the fox to Naruto in this chapter! Yay!  
  
Fluffy-kins: You'll see you'll see.^_^  
  
Peace Angel and Dark Angel: No they won't ruin Naruto's b-day party that would be mean!  
  
:D : Don't worry things are just getting started weirdness runs rampant yes wild in the streets! Cookie to anyone who figures out were I modified that from.  
  
Vin: Nothings wrong with you dear, nothing at all. Unfortunately Sasuke and Naruto are a little bit too young for that just yet ^_^  
  
Nyt: Sorry this took so long! *hides * weee I'm glade you like it so much though ^_^  
  
Venus: WAI you reviewed my fic! *glomps * I luv you! (not like that you pervs)  
  
Glitch: Yeah not to original but cute anyway isn't it? I was tempted to call her that but I liked Ranka better ^_^  
  
MinaXP: Monkey? Meep don't die! Here's the next chapter see! Bai bai!  
  
Muchacha: well here it is! ^_^ and with all my lovely reviewers keeping me going this fic isn't going to stop anytime soon. ^_^ 


	6. Behind a Foxes Smile Chapter V: Karaoke ...

Behind a Foxes Smile chapter V: Karaoke Bars or I will survive  
  
Awwwwww. No one gave me ANY suggestions * le sigh* Ah well I'll just do a prelude chapter then! Incase you don't know I'm having each of the characters sing a song but I need ideas! So just tell me what you got and I might be able to post it! Today's Cameos are Sanzo and Goku from Gensomaden Saiyuki! ^_^ Has anyone a definite priest pattern to my cameos? Ah well and this installments Yu-Gi-Oh Cameos are brought to you by the following sponsors: ME! Jeez no one gave me any suggestions for cameos either.You don't love me anymore! *cries * In other news I have decided to add the sires of my cameos to my disclaimer. Speaking of which.  
  
Disclaimer: I don NOT own Naruto, Ranma ½, Slayers, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fushugi Yugi, Trigun or Saiyuki. *Breathes * this is going to get long.  
  
/blah/= song lyrics  
  
//Blah// = Song lyrics  
  
/Blah/ = Inner Sasuke  
  
'Blah' =thoughts  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
As our group entered they noticed a few things right away A) this place was EXTREAMLY tacky and B) they gave alcohol to minors. This was by and large not a good sign. Iruka it seemed was about to have a heart attack. That or kill Kakashi.  
  
'Oh God! I am SO going to kill him. Lovers or no, this man is SO dead! ARGH! Why on earth would he bring them here of ALL places! Just you wait dear, you have to sleep SOME time.And if either Sasuke or Hinata look at Naruto like that ONE more time so help me God.'  
  
Kakashi, who apparently sensed Iruka's homicidal urges, decided to distract him by getting them a booth. He noticed a waitress heading their direction and got her attention.  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
She turned to look at him a smile on her face. She was short, very short, probably shorter than Naruto. Her hair was the oddest shade of pink, and Kakashi got feeling that it was natural. She wore purple-framed glasses, her eyes were the same color as her hair, and for some reason her pupils didn't look right  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I need a booth for a party of six please."  
  
"Sure just follow me! Oh, and my name's Zora*."  
  
As they made their way towards the booth Sasuke, who noticed that Naruto was still holding his hand, saw yet ANOTHER crazy priest. This one looked to be Buddhist; although he wasn't acting it.He was obviously drunk, leaning on his small brunet companion heavily and from what Sasuke could tell, doing something rather inappropriate as well.  
  
"Mou! Sanzo stop it!"  
  
".Bakasaru."  
  
"Hey don't call me that! Stupid Hakki and Gyojo leaving me alone with him.Hotel room my ass, they weren't even tired."  
  
Sasuke sighed to himself.  
  
'One more crazy priest and I'm going to scream.'  
  
Naruto meanwhile was on cloud nine. He was still holding Sasuke's hand and he had yet to show any inclination of disliking the contact. 'Maybe he does like me! Why is Iruka reaching for Kakashi's neck? That waitress girl sure is weird though.I mean she's shorter than I am, but is definitely built like a teen.Weird.Ah poor Ranka all this noise is hurting her ears. Good thing she's hiding in my shirt though, I don't think this place allows pets.'  
  
Soon they got to their booth and Zora turned to face them.  
  
"Tada! Here's your booth! I'll be back in a little bit to take your orders, but before I go what would you like to drink?"  
  
As they placed their orders, the girl wrote them down on a note pad that seemed to appear out of no where.  
  
"Okay, lets see if I got this. Ponytail wants iced tea, Lazy eye wants a pint, Pinky wants cherry cola, Shy eyes wants vanilla soda, and Blondie and Crazy boy both want root beers. What about the little fox in Blondie's shirt?"  
  
Every one blinked, how did she know about Ranka?  
  
"Don't worry guys, I won't tell a soul, but how about I bring her some water okay? Right, well your menus are behind the salt and pepper holders. I'll be back with you're drinks and to take your orders ta!"  
  
'Crazy boy?! What does she mean by that? I'm not crazy!'  
  
/Well you ARE talking to yourself./  
  
'Well it's YOUR fault!'  
  
/You know if denials a river in Egypt you're swimming in it. /  
  
'Were did that metaphor come from?'  
  
/I don't know. Say have you noticed that Naruto's sitting awfully close to you? His legs are touching yours. /  
  
*blush *  
  
"Hey Sasuke you alright?"  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto whose face was inches from his own.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
God he's so close. I could just lean over and.No, bad Sasuke! He probably doesn't like you like that! But he was holding my hand for a while.  
  
As Sasuke argued with himself, Sakura was watching the blond girl on stage sing a horrible rendition of "I will survive".  
  
//At first I was afraid,  
  
I was petrified.  
  
Kept thinking I could never live without you at my side.//  
  
Sakura winced; this girl was tone deaf. When she saw a pair of white haired boys sitting near the stage. One of them, who looked a little more menacing than the other, was trying to hold in laughter while the nicer looking one tried to sink into his seat.  
  
//But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong.  
  
And I grew strong!  
  
I learned how to get along!  
  
So now you're back, from outer space.  
  
Just walked in with that sad look upon your face.  
  
I should have changed that stupid lock.//  
  
Sakura noticed a movement above the girl, and saw what looked like a giant evil beetle gnawing at the rope holding the disco ball above the singing girl.  
  
//.I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had know for just one second you'd be back to bother me  
  
So go now go!  
  
Walk out the door  
  
Just turn around 'cause you're welcome anymore. //  
  
Yep that was most definitely a giant bug eating at the rope. Sakura wondered why she got the feeling the crazy white haired boy had something to do with it.  
  
// Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good bye?  
  
Did you think I'd cumbel?  
  
That I'd lay down and die?  
  
Oh no not I  
  
I will survive!//  
  
*rip CRASH! *  
  
The disco ball that had been dangling above the blonde girl fell and crashed on top of her. Sakura could vaguely hear the crazy white haired boy shout.  
  
"Ha! Survive that ya twit!"  
  
That's when Zora returned drinks in hand.  
  
"Alright then I'll take your orders now."  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have ALWAYS wanted to do that! ^_^ Well anyway. short wasn't it? WELL THATS BECAUSE NO ONE SUGGESTED ANYTHING!!!! *glares * ah well maybe next time ne? Oh in other news you noticed how this bar serves alcohol to minors right? Well I was wondering.who should I get drunk Hinata or Sasuke? Either way it's going to be funny so.TELL ME!  
  
*-That was me! ^_^ Or at least one version there of. I don't really look like that though. I do have glasses though! Don't worry this won't become a self-insertion fic she's there to take her orders and that's IT!  
  
Responses!  
  
tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: w00t I love Chichiri too! I don't think I'll be adding Tasui anytime soon but you still love me right?  
  
Joce: Yes insanity MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem * don't worry said insanity will get worse, or better depending on your pov ^_^  
  
Muchacha: Hmmmmmm..That's not a bad idea. and lets see who would kill the guy/girl first! Sasuke or Hinata! W00t! Yes Ranka is adorable that why she's in here. Don't worry Sasuke tells Naruto how he feels while he's lucid, well as lucid as one can be in all consideration.  
  
Beverly1: Yeah.stupid US -.- but it's true! The first time I saw Yami no Malik's hair I saw a pineapple. *sigh * I know. I'm weird.  
  
Evil Venus: w00t Evil! Say are you any relation to Venus?  
  
rin-kin: awww you like both! Yay! It's kinda sad though 'cause "broken pieces' is my only angsty fic. * le sigh *  
  
futagoakuma-tenshi02: Yes many weird people ^_^ I am trying to make them longer though I am! Well don't worry Naruto won't be getting a tongue ring, not if Iruka has anything to say about it ^_^ Yay Iruka! Though personally I've always found tongue rings kind of a turn on.  
  
:D : Have I told you that I think your smiley ID thingy is great? Well it is! And oh yes this will continue! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hikaru: Don't worry dear you're forgiven! Can you forgive me for not updating sooner? And Kakashi's a pervert because he is! Yeesh I need to work on my reasoning.  
  
Kris: I'm sure she can but.I just can't see Hinata being evil ya know? She's so cute!  
  
Authoress-sama: Yes I quite like that line myself ^_^ poor, poor Kakashi. For once he tells the truth and no one believes him! Isn't there a moral in there some where?  
  
Shadow Faerie: Well it's true! It was funny! I read it several times just because! The sad thing is I can see them doing that too.I'm sorry but I'm none too fond I'm Eminem. Its not is music I assure you it's jut that his voice annoys me for some reason. Sorry.  
  
Shinigami: yes much of this woo hoo ness MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^.^;; Yes I love Vash an Wolfwood ^_^ the end was so sad though! * cries *  
  
lilly_day: Well then I'll just have to read your fics then won't I ^_^  
  
gelfling: Yes I agree Iruka-sensi ROCKS! Like an avalanche! ^_^ Yes all hail Ranka's uber cuteness. WORSHIP HER!^_^ Dun worry if you can't recognize the cameos I tell you were there from.  
  
Monkfish: w00t! It's my awesome beta-reader! WORSHIP HER! For if she didn't beat read my fics they probably wouldn't be here! BOW before her awesome- ness ^_^  
  
Celelorien: Huzza fan art! Oh and the blue haired no da one is Chichiri from Fushugi Yugi! Hm. Yoh and Ren huh? Not a bad idea not bad at all.Excellent ^_^  
  
Dragon18: Your welcome to use the cameo thing dear! Its truly not my idea though cameos are all over the place. ^_^  
  
Sky_lee: I say it once I say it again I'M TRYING! Lol  
  
Fluffy_kins: Yes fox kit is much cuteness that's why I love her ^_^  
  
AnsGoth: w00t a fellow worshipper! We shall form a cult! ^_^  
  
Keitorin: Harry Pooter? lol I'm sure that was a type-o ^_^ I'm glad you had such a great day and that I was part of it! ^_^ I like the cameos too that's why I do them hmmm. who to do next.  
  
Random me: Your ass fell off? That must have been uncomfortable to say the least! Lol I hope you like this chapters Yu-Gi-Oh cameo too. 


	7. Behind a Foxes Smile Chapter:VII

Behind a Foxes Smile VI: The beat goes on or why ninjas should NEVER get drunk  
  
Hm...been a while hasn't it? Sorry!!! Anyway I should warn you I gained Inspiration for this chapter from The Nutcracker Suite" and a Lava Lamp . Yeah parade of garage sales in my community and I saw it and just HAD To buy it! Well here's to hoping you enjoy the latest installment of Foxes Smile!  
  
Okay today's cameo is brought to you by Acidblood1134!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ranma ½, Slayers, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fushugi Yugi, Trigun, Saiyuki OR Inu-yasha.  
  
Zora had taken the orders and every one was enjoying their drinks. Sakura had gotten a black Cherry cola, Hinata Vanilla,Sasuke and Naruto two cream sodas, Iruka got some iced tea and Kakashi was happily sipping away at his Pepsi. How he was doing this without getting his mask wet was something no one could fathom.  
  
Sasuke glared at his drink, whatever it was. He'd merely ordered the same thing Naruto had, not really caring about food. It was more important to get that damned voice in his head to SHUT UP! Of course now he was regretting it. Whatever this carbonated concoction was, he was certain something is wrong with it. It tasted good enough, but the more he drank the less he seemed able to think, let alone assert his infamous self-control. Which wasn't good because Naruto was sitting VERY close to him.  
  
'What the HELL is wrong with me?!'  
  
/You're drunk./  
  
'What?! No I'm not!'  
  
/Yes you are. And the next thing you know you're going to go up on that Karaoke stage and sing your undying love to Naruto./  
  
'That's not a bad idea...when CRAP!'  
  
/See?/  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
/I know. Anyway I think you might what to stop glaring un-holy death upon your drink, Naruto's starting to worry./  
  
Sasuke turned to see a worried Narutos worried face only inches to his own.  
  
"Ne Sasuke? What did that poor drink do to deserve the patented Uchiha- Glare-of-Death tm?  
  
Sasuke blushed. Naruto's face was so close to his own. All he needed to do was...  
  
Hinata hiccupped.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. Her normally white face was flushed, her eyes looked dazed and she had a silly smile on her face. Hinata her self was of course having quite the internal monologue.  
  
' Ohhh dear I'm drunk! Yes very drink, completely floored as Neji put it once. I wonder were did he got all that Vodka? I think I'd quite like some. Maybe I should ask him later? Awwww! Look at Naruto and Sasuke! Too cute! To bad though, he's so amazing. At least I can commend Sasuke in his great taste. Poor Naruto's shy though, I'll need to give them a little push in the right direction. Giggle I'll talk to him later evil un-Hinata like maniacal laughter '  
  
While Hinata talked to herself, the other's got worried. Well Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto did, but Iruka caught onto Kakashi and was now telling him off.  
  
"Um...Hinata-chan? You okay? Hinata-chan?"  
  
Naruto waved his hands in front of Hinata's now flushed face, trying to get her attention.  
  
Giggle   
  
No such luck. Meanwhile, Iruka continued to yell at Kakashi. I mean really, giving minors alcohol? Tsk, bad Kakashi.  
  
"You irresponsible dolt! I can't believe you would sink so low as to have their drinks spiked!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No but's Kakashi! Couch! A week! At the LEAST!"  
  
"Um...Hinata-chan, you should really wake up and see this I've never seen Kakashi-sensei look so terrified."  
  
Evil un-Hinata like maniacal laughter   
  
Naruto edged closer to Sasuke when Hinata laughed. Good thing too because just as he got out of the way Hinata got up and headed to the Karaoke stand. She moved over to the machine and selected a song. She turned to face the crowd and started to sing.  
  
/Somewhere there's speaking It's already coming in Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind You never could get it Unless you were fed it Now you're here and you don't know why  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks Past the places where you used to learn You howl and listen listen and wait for the Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why  
  
You're waiting for someone To put you together You're waiting for someone to push you away There's always another wound to discover There's always something more you wish he'd say  
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why  
  
But you'll just sit tight And watch it unwind It's only what you're asking for And you'll be just fine With all of your time It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Out of the island Into the highway Past the places where you might have turned You never did notice But you still hide away The anger of angels who won't return  
  
He's everything you want He's everything you need He's everything inside of you That you wish you could be He says all the right things At exactly the right time But he means nothing to you And you don't know why  
  
I am everything you want I am everything you need I am everything inside of you That you wish you could be I say all the right things At exactly the right time But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why I don't know/  
  
As the song faded away everyone in the bar stared at Hinata in awe. She had an amazing singing voice. Hinata was on her way back to the table when a young priest with prayer beads around his left hand came up to her, Taking her hands in his.  
  
"Excuse me but I couldn't help noticing that you are even more beautiful than your singing voice and I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."  
  
"Um...okay..."  
  
"Would you please bear my child?"  
  
Before Hinata could beat this man within and inch of his life, he was beaten over the head by a giant boomerang. Blinking Hinata looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail holding said boomerang.  
  
"ARGH!! You perverted priest! I warned you to keep your hands to your self!"  
  
"But Sango! I couldn't resist!  
  
"No buts you idiot!"  
  
Sango turned to Hinata apologized and dragged the pervert away by his ear. Hinata blinked again before walking back to the table noticing that Kakashi now sported a lump on his head and Iruka wasn't talking to him.  
  
Meanwhile in some other area of the village.  
  
"Ano...Yami I think I've found Malik and Marik..."  
  
"Where?  
  
"They're painting swear words in Arabic on that monument over there."  
  
"Oh for the love of Osiris! C'mon hikari lets stop them before they get killed...wait lets just leave them alone."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Coming, coming..."  
  
Okay I know that chapter sucked but I'll work harder next time!! In other news I LOATH THE INU-YASHA DUB!!!!  
  
Woo! Responses!  
  
LadyDeathStrike1: Glad you like and sorry I didn't update right away.  
  
Shadow Eclipse: Woo My name suites me! and I'm glad you like my fic  
  
Insanechildfanfic: Tee hee I'm loved! Yes the white haird boys were indeed Ryou and Bakura!  
  
DuoSanford: Lol indeed!Ah don'y cry! offers Naruto plushie   
  
Riyuk: Wow I feel honored! I'm glad you like my sense of humor love  
  
MoonFariy: Hmm...There's an idea...Iruka drunk thinks about it Well in the next chapter then! I would add Cowboy Bebop but I don't know the series that well and don't worry about Hinata I LOVE her huggles Hinata   
  
DFN3: offers bandage Yup Yup I love YGO and Naruto!   
  
Watermelon Gal: Wow I think I love you lol Oh I checked you DA account and I must say I ADORE your art. Ummm... would you ever considering doing fanart for my fic? puppy eyes I'm Chameleon-PinkFox on DA if you wanna contact me there   
  
HentaiYaoiFreak: Lol love your name and see I am writing more!Oh and I live your fics!   
  
Teki Star: Yay I compensate! dances anyway I wouls LOVE to add Chrno and Rosette but I know nothing of the anime though I hear it's amazing. Miroku is in this fic! See?  
  
Nikller: Hm... I like the dancing idea...smiles evily Sesshie: Ta DA! New chapter! Hope you like!  
  
Kuro kitsune-chan: Okay fact corrected! gives a cookie Say Kuruma would be PERFECT!  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: Don't worry I plan on adding both Oh and I love your fic. Catch me, I'm falling! It was so cute!!!  
  
Luna: I did! See! Glad you like my fic   
  
No name: I plan to evil grin   
  
Ebony Darkcloud: It's Zim inspired.   
  
DogsruleW: Hmm... yes a love song! I dunno about Avril though...  
  
Sunhawk: Yeah I know that's why I have a beta reader now!   
  
Some chick: Woo! We have similar tastes in music! huggles   
  
Pinky-cat: Awwwww I LOVE your fics! Yes inner Sasuke is one of my greater creations and the blue haired one is indeed Chichiri! I what your saying about white hair...  
  
Perfect2002: Yup crazy Sasuke Oh I checked out your profile! I'll be reading your stuff later   
  
Evil authoress of doom: Don't worry about being late I'm not one to talk...  
  
Red Rose: Bakura's drools   
  
Smarty: Hm...ponders how Iruka would react to Sasuke molesting Naruto Laugh   
  
Toaster kitten: Oh the cameos are only here for entertainment they have NO plot value! Ignore them if you wish. Woo! I get any adjective I want!  
  
Anime lass: Hmm D.N Angel cast... . I love that series. I figure I'll add Garra into the sequal to this fic   
  
Baka-yarou: Feels guilty foe taking so long...  
  
Fluffy-kins: Ya know most people seem to like the idea of Sasuke AND Hinata getting drunk...  
  
Rin-Kin: pats YR on the back It's okay I like her high on sugar!  
  
Shadow Faerie: Aww don't worry! I love you! huggles Pegasus hm... theres a cameo I haven't added yet an I will have to make fun of the matrix some were...  
  
Rin-kin: HEY you reviewd twice! Not that I mind or anything.  
  
AcidBlood1134: I'm glad you like my fic dear! Oh and see I took your suggestion!   
  
Kelptomaniac can opener: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU!!!!! You are one of my all time FAVE writers! Say when are you gonna update your YGO X-Men crossover? I love that one  
  
Monkfish: Hey dear! Sorry this took so long! .  
  
Celelorion: Sasuke's gonna sing I'm a believer! Great suggestion! huggles   
  
Crazy ace: I was wondering if anyone would get the Splinter joke   
  
Random me: huggles you great suggestions dear!  
  
:D : lol yes 'head' lol  
  
Wuffieluver: GW huh? Well Duos a preist or he at least dresses like one And the alien video is were I got the idea!  
  
Japime: a contest! Purfect!  
  
Az: Hum... good point  
  
Firedraygon97: Ahhh! Your gonna kill me for taking so long....  
  
KitsuneDeAaddict: well it was only some random blond but Bakura was indeed the one who's responsible.  
  
Kate Tully: Woo I'm loved! huggles   
  
Kira-chan:I have read some of your fics! But I will do so again and review this time!   
  
Sonha: playboy bunny huh? Oh and Kakashi is gonna give Naruto a copy of the Karma Sutra Iruka will then hurt him again lol  
  
The great one: Awww I'm glad you like it   
  
Tuski-tenshi-no-koibito: Nah I don't know the lyrics but he will be singing a love song.  
  
Sadistic Demon: gives SD some Tylenol Don't kill each other  
  
Shinigami11: Woo it's a great chapter! happy dance


	8. Behind a Foxes Smile Chapter VIII: Exit ...

Behind a Foxes smile chapter VIII: Exit stage left or The answer is 42

* * *

A/N: AIE don't kill me! I'm frail and can't write if I'm dead! Anyway… I've decided this fic is almost over 2 or 3 more chapters left. That means I'm gonna focus on finishing this then do the same to Broken pieces. Also I have a sequel to this one boiling away in my head. I wouldn't expect it any time soon though, as I want to finish off some of my other chapter fics before starting on that one. Also no priest today! Instead you get The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric! YAY! One more thing…This chapter has yet to be beta'ed it has been sent to my beta reader and once she sends it back I'll take this down and repost the good version. 

Disclaimer: takes a deep breath I don't own Naruto, Ranma ½ , Slayers, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fushugi Yugi, Saiyuki, Trigun, Inu-yasha OR Fullmetal Alchemist. gasp, pant, weeze

* * *

Sasuke sat beside Naruto as Hinata sat down moving closer in a very typical possessive Sasuke reaction. Lets face it the kid has issues. Hinata herself only smiled at Sasuke and started whispering to Sakura in a I'm not suspicious, suspicious' manner. So it was pretty obvious they were up to something. This of course made Sasuke more paranoid than he already is. 

And the atmosphere wasn't at all helped by the little blond boy in the red trench coat singing in a bad imitation British voice.

"When ever life gets you down Mrs. Brown

And things seem hard tough

And people are stupid obnoxious or daft

And you feel like you've had quite enough"

"Niisan stooooop!" some one wearing a huge suite of armor was desperately reaching for the intoxicated blond begging him to stop making a fool of himself.

"Just remember that you're standing on a planet that's evolving

Revolving at nine hundred miles and hour

It's orbiting at ninety miles a second so it's reckoned

Around a sun that is the source of all our power"

Sasuke watched as the blond sang and danced out of his 'little' brother's reach and continued with the song.

"The sun and you and me

And all the stars that you can see

Are moving at a million miles a day

An outward spiral isle in a galaxy we call the milky way."

Was it just him or was there a glint of metal on that kids right wrist?

/you should hurry up and make your move ya know./

'What the hell?'

/Oh don't give me that Uchiha Sasuke if you want Naruto you better make your move before some one else does./

'Oh? Like who?'

/Garra for one./

'You have GOT to be kidding!'

/And Neji's another./

'…'

/Yeah disturbing isn't it? Naruto seems to attract the dark, brooding, bloody past, I have major issues guy's doesn't he/

'What's THAT supposed to mean?'

/Nothing…/

'Better be. Still you're right I better make him mine before some one takes him away.'

/The wording of that sentence worries me but you got the idea! Go Sasuke go woo Naruto/

'How do I go about wooing Naruto by the way?'

/…Dunno sing him a love song/

'Sounds like a plan.'

And within the short time it took for that conversation to take place the braided blond boy sang on much to the chagrin of his brother.

"Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars

It's a hundred thousand light years side to side

It bulges in the middle sixteen thousand light years thick

But out by us it's just three thousand light years wide"

Sasuke didn't notice right away but he was awfully close to Naruto and when he did he slowly put his arms around the blonde's waist and watched as the singer continued to make a fool of himself. It was funny in a bizarre kind of way.

"We're thirty thousand light years from galatic central point

We go 'round every two hundred billion years

And out galaxy is only one of millions and billions

In this amazing and expanding universe!"

Naruto feeling Sasuke put his arm around his waist slowly rested his head against his chest and watched the other blond sing on. He actually kind of liked the song and the singer wasn't all that bad…

"The universe it's self keeps on expanding and expanding

In all of the directions it can wiz

As fast as it can go, the speed of light you know

Twelve million miles a minute and that's the fastest speed there is."

Unnoticed by the two boys were the two girls still whispering to each other in a conspiratory manner occasionally shooting the two a glance then giggling but really keeping to themselves.

"So remember when your feeling very small and in secure

How amazingly unlikely is your birth

And pray that there's intelligent life some were up in space

'Cause there's bugger all down here on earth!"

As the song ended the younger brother in armor finally managed to drag his brother off the stage the elder cackling manically the entire trip out of the bar. After that Sasuke noticed Hinata drag Sakura off towards the girls room. He merely shrugged it off as that weird female quirk in that all girls' go to that 'place' in pairs. Little did he know that a new super power was to be born.

* * *

" Wow Hinata your right! They are SO cute together!" 

Inside the bathroom Sakura and Hinata were giggling about the two boys and scheming a most nefarious scheme.

"I knew you'd agree Sakura-san!"

"Of course and now our path is clear Hinata we know what we must do!"

"We do! On this day October 10th on Naruto's birthday we found the SasuNaru fan club!"

After that announcement they both struck dramatic poses that would have made Lee and Gai proud complete with shojo effects. How one could get a mountain with a huge tidal wave behind it into a teeny tiny bathroom was anyone's guess but they did it anyway. Thus the SasuNaru fan club main branch Konoha sect was born. The world was never the same. As the two obviously crazed girls left the room a short bot with purple eyes and tri colored hair poked his head out of the stall he'd been hiding in when he heard them enter. "I wonder if they knew this is the men's room?"

Iruka was worried; Hinata and Sakura were up to something, Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off Naruto and if Kakashi groped him ONE MORE TIME the copy Nin would soon be armless. Soon the girls returned looking decidedly evil their food arrived via their waitress who also brought some treats for Ranka. On the plus side Naruto was definitely having a good time and that was the important part.

"Well, How about after dinner we have you open your gifts Naruto?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Iruka-sensei!"

And so Naruto began to inhale his food, which wasn't ramen by the way like there was no tomorrow with a little aid from Ranka who had finished hers off already.

* * *

I HATE it messes thing up in my chapter. Anyway... Point to whoever can figure out what the song Ed is singing and were it's from. Woo responses! If I missed you I'm sorry . I've lost track of all 196 of them -.- 

Tekistar: Yes we all love those creepy perverted monks we do. Yes maniacal Hinata IS creepy yet so very intriguing… and yes Sasuke's gonna do something veeeeery stupid/cute.

Vixen: Gasp You were gonna take me off! I'm hurt, joking!

Monkfish: pets you You are so sweet. Yes, yes Kakashi deserves some Iruka smex maybe when I finally get up the courage I'll write him his very own lemon. Yay!

Jinky-Kurapica: I promise! I'll never give up, never surrender! dramatic pose

Goth child of Zyon: "…Naruto can sing My-" My what? I neeeeeed to know!

Lostlily: Well that depends on whether you watch the anime or read the manga. They switched it to the other hand in the anime.

:D : X3 I still love your face thingy! That's all it meant dear just a warning to check out the note.

Sadistic Demon: ..I thinks It's six of one half a dozen of the other there. I'm lazy and she's impatient .

LadyDeathstrike1: o.O sorry I took so long….hides

Shadow Eclipse: Hmmm drunk Sakura… THAT would be just plain scary…shudders Yes Inner Sakura probably would pop up. Scary…

Ly: Yes I love Xellos too. He was one of my first anime loves.

GlompHige: I updated…sorry it took so long…

Shadow Faerie: It's okay that it took you so long. pets I'm sorry this took so long for me to write! .;;

Little Fox Kit: Yes the look is supposed to be modern-ish and don't worry the IY was just a cameo. I have at least one of those per chapter. On a side note your fic almost side tracked me from this fic .;;

Kami Beverly: Vive la crazy! X3 Malik and his other half make me so happy and men with dark skin turn me on.

Koneko Aishiru: I did finish it! …Just not soon . .

Tears of Griever: Yes… one day I shall get up the guts to write a lemon. For now this will have to do ne?

Acern: Mmmmm pickles… Yes I plan of having something like that happening and Ryou & Bakura would work…MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hack cough

ChibiNekoSakura: Weird is good isn't it? And accualy yes I do plan on having those two pop up soon X3

Momochi Zabuza: Awww I love you huggles and yes she did. I don't think I'm QUITE as good as she is though. Le sigh

ArticTiger: Woo ten points! Glad to know you appreciate my sick sense of humor and I do apologize for taking so very long -.-

Kaisari: I think that's just your sick thinking but they ARE alike personality wise…shudder now I'm scared. . . I'd add Wolf's Rain but I've only seen like half of the first episode .;;

GreenWindOfFire: See I continued! Pose The Priests are there because I think their funny and hmmm I don't think Ranka's evil but she MIGHT be a baby fox demon. Knowing Xellos as I do I wouldn't be surprised.


End file.
